Lance Steckel
Lance Steckel is a character played by Azeroc on the freedom forums. Created for Gilneas Storyline stuff. Biography Lance Steckel was a footman in the Second War, who was forcefully recruited into it. With time he managed to survive many battles, eventually working his way up to Sergeant. With him being sergeant he became friends with rather racist-like captain, Julio Chappel, as he only trusted Sergeants and above. Apparently the Captain thought that privates and corporals are not worth to speak to, as they would likely die in next battle. As it was said, Lance being friends with Julio Chappel was able to convince Julio to let him visit his Father, while the captain's group isn't required yet. Lance's family was rather mixed. His mother Emellie Cropp was moving out from from Stormwind due to unknown problems and settled in Gilneas, where she married a mediocre noble Kurt Steckel, thus, becoming Emellie Steckel. Not a year passed since marrige and Emellie at last gave birth to Lance. 4 years had passed since that event and Lance now having grown up a bit, yet still a young and confused child. Unfortunately, right in this time Emellie and Kurt were having minor fights with eachother, yet grew even bigger after a while. Ultimately, Emellie and Kurt divorced. Emellie took Lance with her back to Stormwind while Kurt remained in Gilneas. A lot more years passed. Lance was a strong and charming boy. At last it was the time, when the Dark Portal opened and endless shadow of the dark orcish Horde entered. As the dark forces unleashed first assault on the Stormwind Keep, Lance was forcefully recruited in the army. Unfortunately, Stormwind didn't last long and was therefore destroyed. Lance managed to escape following the great Legend - Anduin Lothar yet with sorrow - as his mother did not make it. Ever since then Lance was fighting against the Dark Horde with rage and fury, which ended after few years, shortly before the Second War would end. Lance's group was stationed for defense near Lordaeron and, thus, as mentioned at start - used the moment to visit his now grandfather in Gilneas. He was staying at him for months while Julio Chappel was covering up for him. However, due to this Lance was suddenly trapped, as Gilneas had erected a great wall which locked him in. Luckily his grandfather being Gilnean, he did not have any major problems with authority, yet was still viewed as foreigner, making many gilneans viewing him with suspicion. During the time, when the Northgate rebellion was beginning to rise, Lance fell in love with Roslyn Keppler eventually becoming very close yet were secretive about it. Roslyn's father was a powerful noble, not only that - he was a high-ranked officer in the Gilnean army. Kurt Steckel had quite some enemies since Kurt had vineyards, selling the wine and secretly sabotaging other wine producers to get maximum income from his wine. One of these enemies, Tyrone Lescarbeau, discovered Lance's and Roslyn's love. Tyrone filled with hatred against Kurt devised a devious and cruel plan, how to get rid of Kurt forever. During the night when Lance and Roslyn went to see eachother in Kurt's courtyard's pavillion, a band of masked rogues secretly hired by Tyrone, knocked out Lance and Roslyn by surprise. In the next morning Lance woke up, actually awaken by Kurt who himself would be utterly shocked. Lance would look upon Roslyn, as she would seem to be rapidly stabbed, all covered in blood. Kurt would utterly panic, knowing who Roslyn's father is. With some explanation, Kurt would believe Lance, knowning that Lance is an honorable soldier, yet still leaves him in panic. Few minutes later, Kurt and Lance were taking Roslyn's body but were interrupted, as Kurt's front gate in front of his house would be bursted open. Gilnean guards would quickly seize Kurt and Lance with Roslyn's father mourning later to be filled with rage. Kurt was executed on place, having his head cleaved off by Roslyn's father, Lance shocked and angered screamed at Roslyn's father. Roslyn's father approached Lance, ready to finish him off, however, suddenly stopped his blade which was already near Lance's neck. Instead of killing Lance he was thrown into the dungeon with Northgate rebels, Roslyn's father wanting that Kurt's son should suffer eternally in prison. Apparently he was thrown with rebels since many of his friends if not all of them joined Northgate rebels, aligning themselves with Crowley. Luckily, due to some of his friends in the same prison Lance was soon to be accepted within the rebel ranks despite him being a foreigner. Lance Steckel in battles usually wears chainmail armor believing that plate slows one down and restricts some of one's movements. Although many gilneans uses guns and rapiers, Lance uses balanced, light longswords for quick and effecient parrying. For his second hand he uses his shield, not only for defense but also to stun enemies as soon as he parries. Defensive wise he uses it for blocking enemy's attack to expose a weak point for him to strike with the other hand. For ranged he uses crossbow, once again believing that guns take too much to reload. Category:Characters